<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговоры, раны и война by fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore), inani1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318606">Разговоры, раны и война</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020'>fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1'>inani1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Гарри и Альбус были вместе. Теперь уже вряд ли когда-нибудь будут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговоры, раны и война</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рон, пошли покурим.</p><p>Я тревожно глянул на вошедшего Гарри, кивнул и отложил письмо любимой девушке, над которым ломал голову. Друг вот уже несколько часов был не в себе, с тех самых пор, как получил некое письмо из Англии — хотя я знал, что обычно Гарри никто не пишет. Разве что моя мама изредка писала нам обоим, наказывая быть осторожнее и не печалить её. Золотая женщина моя мать.</p><p>— У меня сигареты кончились.</p><p>Он хмыкнул, достал початую пачку и вышел. Молча. Даже не отругал меня за неуёмную страсть к азартным играм, что было совсем уж плохим признаком. По-доброму, Гарри нечего было делать в Афганистане — после окончания колледжа он вполне мог продолжить учёбу, выбиться в люди, сделать карьеру — у него были неплохие задатки и деньги на семейном счёте, которые ему оставили родители, погибшие в автокатастрофе. Другое дело, что он, как последний болван, полюбил не того человека и после их некрасивого расставания записался добровольцем в армию. Вот только попытки убежать от прошлого Гарри удавались плохо.</p><p>Выйдя из палатки, я прищурился на яркое заходящее солнце, втянул носом раскалённый, пахнущий пылью и горечью выгоревших на солнце трав воздух, и потянулся за сигаретой. Когда у Гарри было всё хорошо — он курил редко и, что самое возмутительное, лёгкие сигареты. Обычно я отказывался, чтобы не курить такую пакость. Но чего только не сделаешь для лучшего друга? Мы слишком много пережили вместе, чтобы сейчас воротить нос и отказываться даже не от перекура — от поддержки.</p><p>Он молча чиркнул спичкой и затянулся, невидяще уставившись куда-то за горизонт. Я нахмурился, покрутил сигарету в пальцах, чувствительно обожжённых вчера во время тушения палатки, буквально кожей чувствуя, как плохо Гарри.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Альбус… — он с трудом сглотнул, словно не в силах продолжать говорить, и хрипло вытолкнул из себя продолжение. — Умер. Три дня назад. Рак.</p><p>Я бы мог сказать Гарри, что знал о болезни его любовника: я наведался в наш интернат, в котором Альбус после расставания с Гарри всё ещё был директором, и сильно поцапался с ним из-за того, как бесчеловечно он поступил. Мог бы, вот только я хорошо знал друга и знал, что он мне не простит подобной осведомлённости. Вместо ненужных откровений я сунул в рот сигарету, чиркнул спичкой по коробку и прикурил, прикрывая огонёк от поднимающегося ветра.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что сказать, дружище. Ты это, главное, с ума не сходи. Ладно?</p><p>Гарри рыдающе рассмеялся моим словам:</p><p>— Ты невозможен, Рон! Как Гермиона тебя вообще терпит?</p><p>— Сам удивляюсь, — пожал я плечами. — Когда мы сошлись, мне все твердили, что для меня она слишком хороша. Может, так оно и есть. Она пишет письма, хорошие, светлые письма, хоть мы и поссорились, когда я записался добровольцем в армию, а я не знаю, Гарри. Понимаешь, Гарри, я не знаю что делать. Я всё чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что не хочу ей отвечать и чувствую себя почти подлецом. Она не заслужила такого. Она замечательная девушка, может быть, и в самом деле слишком замечательная для меня.</p><p>Странное дело, но я как-то не задумывался о своём отношении к Гермионе до этого дня, хоть и чувствовал себя рядом с ней неуместным. Она — девушка из обеспеченной семьи среднего класса, закончила хороший колледж, поступила в Гарвард, и я — парень из простых работяг, у которого за плечами только школа-интернат. Удивительно, как мы сошлись и прожили вместе аж целых три года. А ещё удивительно, как, вопреки всему, мне удалось не потерять контакт с Гарри. Тогда друг был звеняще счастлив, бежал домой, как только часы показывали семь вечера, и часто беспричинно улыбался. Я его не понимал, как ни пытался: Альбусу на тот момент было семьдесят — Гарри даже пригласил нас с Гермионой посидеть в кафе на его юбилей. Нет, я даже сейчас Гарри так и не понял. Как можно вожделеть старика? Ладно любить — любить можно за ум, за свет и нежность в душе, которые пробуждает человек. Многое за что можно любить — но вожделеть?! Как такое возможно?! А ведь у них были отнюдь не платонические отношения — это было видно всякому, кто имел глаза.</p><p>— Мне бы твои проблемы, — проронил Гарри, с мукой потирая ладонью лоб. Я затянулся сигаретой. Хотелось сказать, что всё пройдёт, когда-нибудь обязательно, и не будь мы сейчас в зоне военных действий — я обязательно не удержался и сказал эту глупость.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что тебе не дадут увольнительную?</p><p>— Рон, я не дурак, знаешь ли. Понимаю. Мы никто друг другу. Никто… Он всё, как всегда, решил за меня. Почему так, Рон? Я должен был быть рядом с ним, поддерживать, когда ему было плохо, вселять надежду на лучшее, заставлять бороться. Я хочу быть рядом, чёрт бы его побрал! Хочу, а он лишил меня этого, решив, что так будет лучше. Какое он имел право так поступать?!</p><p>Смотреть на Гарри было больно и страшно. Я представил себя на его месте и согласился с ним. Я не хотел бы, чтобы мой любимый человек отказался от меня по причине неизлечимой, страшной болезни, выкинул меня из своей жизни, не дав позаботиться о себе, подготовиться к возможной смерти, попрощаться вопреки надежде на лучшее.</p><p>— Дружище, ты…</p><p>— Я не буду нарываться на пулю, Рон, — горько фыркнул Гарри, поняв, о чём я не решаюсь попросить. — Альбус этого бы точно не одобрил. Он и войну-то не одобрял, хоть и участвовал в молодости в военных конфликтах. Пацифист хренов! «Любой конфликт надо пытаться разрешить мирным путём. Люди, как благоразумные существа, должны пытаться договориться». Ага, как же!</p><p>Я улыбнулся цитированию директора Дамблдора. В школе у нас с Гарри был конфликт с Драко Малфоем, задиравшим всех, кто ему не нравился, а мы с Гарри ему не нравились как-то особенно сильно, но умели при этом постоять за себя. Дело часто доходило до драк, которые разбирал сам директор, и в старших классах Гарри уже нарочно начал нарываться.</p><p>— Пять лет как Малфоя не видел.</p><p>— Я бы его ещё столько же не видел, — хмыкнул Гарри, затаптывая сигарету. — Не понимаю, что ты в нём нашёл. Чванливая, белобрысая сволочь и гад каких поискать.</p><p>Я усмехнулся, соглашаясь с его словами. Драко был именно таким, как его описал Гарри. А ещё неплохой давалкой, когда его прижмёт. Влюблённой в Гарри давалкой, чтоб его черти на вилах таскали.</p><p>— Он хотел тебя.</p><p>— У него не было ни малейшего шанса, и он это прекрасно знал. Моё сердце всегда принадлежало только одному человеку.</p><p>Затянувшись в последний раз, я смял окурок в пальцах и бросил под ноги. На сердце было тревожно, хоть и предпосылок для этого не было — боевики вот уже неделю вели себя тише воды, ниже травы.</p><p>— Я тебя не понимаю, Гарри. Почему Дамблдор?</p><p>— Ты ещё скажи — это попахивает извращением, — колюче бросил Гарри, с непонятным вызовом глядя мне в глаза. Я раздражённо передёрнул плечами, не собираясь вступать в перепалку.</p><p>— Не скажу. Я друзьями не разбрасываюсь, Гарри.</p><p>Выражение лица Гарри стало самую малость виноватым. Всё-таки нашей многолетней дружбой дорожил не я один.</p><p>— Извини, Рон, я неправ.</p><p>— Угу, — кивнул я, принимая извинение и прислушиваясь к мирному гудению лагеря. — Гарри…</p><p>— Пойдём прогуляемся, Рон. Только автоматы захватим.</p><p>И тут совсем рядом раздался взрыв, за которым последовал сигнал тревоги и ещё пара взрывов. «Я обязательно расспрошу Гарри о его Альбусе, — не к месту подумалось мне на бегу. — Ему это необходимо, а мне, может быть, поможет разобраться в своей ёбаной жизни. Обязательно расспрошу. Если только мы выживем сегодня».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>